Plushy
by Eovin
Summary: A sweet little Tsusoka one-shot for the Valentine's day.Enjoy:When the words fail you and physical affections are not your thing,there are other ways of showing the person you love your feelings


Hello guys, here is a little somewhat sweet and fluffy one-shot for the Valentine's Day : )

Pairing: Tsuzuki+Hisoka

Warning: Yaoi, fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

**Few days prior:**

-Hey, hey, 'Soka-chan, look!-squealed one hyperactive one hundred year old shinigami pointing at one of the stalls. Currently said shinigami and his younger saner partner were at the small fair, to which said green-eyed partner was forcefully dragged by a hyper puppy.

-See, it's a plushy kit! You can make your own stuffed toys with it, isn't it great? Imagine all the kittens, puppies and birdies we can make!-Tsuzuki positively squealed bouncing up and down, before giving his partner his best puppy-eyes.-Will you make one for me? Please? Pretty please?

-W-What?-spluttered embarrassed Hisoka-Absolutely not! Make your own damn plushy, you idiot!

-But 'Soka…

-No buts. Now stop whining before I banned you from sweets!-the honey-blond threatened looking annoyed.

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide in horror.-'Soka-chan, hidoi!-He threw one last longing look at the stall before sighing sadly and diverting his attention towards the small bakery nearby.

If he was a little more observant he would have noticed a thoughtful calculating look his little empath threw towards the kits or how he discretely slipped out of the bakery when Tsuzuki was preoccupied with cakes or even more discrete secretive smile that curved his lips when he returned. But Tsuzuki remained oblivious to it all.

**And now:**

Tsuzuki sighed as he entered his apartment feeling slightly dejected. He didn't expect Hisoka to get him anything for the St. Valentine's Day, but still…Even a simple kiss would have made him happy. But that's not what made him feel depressed.

It's that when he told his partner "I love you" when they were leaving their office, he simply grunted before quickly leaving without another word. Not even pausing when Tsuzuki called after him.

Tsuzuki sighed again. It hurt him. It hurt him more then he was willing to admit.

He always liked Hisoka, ever since they first met, but it took the incident in Kyoto for him to truly acknowledge and realize the depth of his feelings. And for a time he believed that his 'Soka shared them. But lately he started to doubt him.

Don't get him wrong, Hisoka hadn't done anything to warrant such thoughts from his older partner. It's just that while Hisoka started to get much more accustomed and comfortable with how affectionate Tsuzuki was and let him hug and cuddle him quite a lot, it didn't stop him from sometimes shying away from Tsuzuki's kisses. Plus Hisoka himself never initiated a kiss.

But that was understandable taking into consideration his previous intimate experience and life beforehand. Tsuzuki understood it perfectly and never blamed Hisoka for it.

The main reason for his doubts was the fact that whenever he said "I love you" his partner never answered back. And it hurt. A lot.

With a shake of his head Tsuzuki pulled himself out of depressive thoughts. Placing his keys on the counter and hanging his coat on the rack, the purple-eyed man entered his living room and promptly froze.

There on his coffee table laid an ensemble that wasn't there when he left in the morning. There sitting inconspicuously on his table and looking innocently back at him was a small handmade puppy-plushy with big violet eyes and a cute green bow tied around its neck.

Right next to it was a delicious looking apple pie, still warm, as if freshly taken of the oven, a small brunch of cherry blossoms and an envelope.

Slowly, like in trance, Tsuzuki got closer to the table before carefully taking the envelope, opening it and reading. Slowly, gradually the most beautiful breathtakingly happy smile spread on his face. Delicately, as if holding a priceless treasure, he placed the paper back on the table, right next to the cherry blossom, before letting out an ecstatic "Whoop!!!" and hugging the plushy close to his chest, his whole being glowing with a new light.

Gentle petals of a tender pink color lovingly caressed cloud-white paper which lay innocently next to them. It contained only one sentence:

"_I love you too, idiot^^Chuu" _

Sometimes for happiness you need very little. And a few words and a kiss given by a precious person can make somebody the happiest being in the world.

**The end.**

Hidoi translates loosely as "So mean". And "chuu" is a Japanese word for a kiss only more childish cutesy version, but I thought it would be appropriate for this story : ) I hope you guys liked it. Please review and happy Valentine's Day to everyone^^ Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
